Batting tees are typically used by baseball or softball players to practice their swings. In addition, coaches can hit a baseball off a batting tee towards players in the field so that players can practice fielding various positions. Generally, batting tees can have a cup-shaped or funnel-shaped holder to hold a baseball on a stand.